The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of electronic communication devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing electronic devices to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to efficient and reliable indexing of databases. In this regard, database indexing may improve speed of data retrieval from a database and may result in increased storage space.
However, as scale increases, for example, the number of rows of a database, it may become necessary to partition indexes, both to maintain query performance and to accommodate the limitations of individual physical storage systems. At present, building reliable partitioned indexes in the presence of concurrent updates of data may present challenges. For instance, currently concurrency problems may be solved by having a single process control an index build. However, this may impose severe limitations on throughput and high latency for index build requests.
Additionally, presently, indexes are typically difficult to scale up and difficult to distribute. For example, adding multisite replication, scalability, performance, reliability and other requirements may make the indexing even more difficult to achieve.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, it may be beneficial to provide an efficient and reliable mechanism of generating highly scalable, reliable and multisite capable indexes.